


Глубоки тропы твои

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Немного о способах добычи лириума в походных условиях.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Глубоки тропы твои

**Author's Note:**

> Фик посвящается Элис за красивые глаза.

Они шли по Тропам уже неделю, а те все не заканчивались. Несколько раз Варрик обронил «кажется, мы шли этим путем с поверхности», но с каждым разом уверенности в его словах было все меньше и меньше.

Радовало только одно: после недавнего Мора большая часть порождений тьмы еще не успела вернуться на территорию Вольной Марки. С теми же, кто встречался, их небольшой отряд расправлялся относительно легко. Варрик даже позволил себе шутку, что нынче на Тропах остались лишь самые немощные и хилые порождения, которых не взяли в великий поход. Хоук и Фенрис даже позволили себе улыбнуться.

Так это было или не так, но запасы Хоуковых лириумных зелий все равно таяли, а новых взять было неоткуда. С собой у Хоука было лишь то, что лежало в котомке, которую, не снимая, носил каждый участник экспедиции: на случай обвалов, нападений или другой беды, которая отрежет от основного лагеря. Гаррет никогда особо не нагружал её: кто же знал, что Бартранд окажется тем еще сукиным сыном?

Встреча с древним каменным духом стала неприятной неожиданностью.

Тварь была сильна: какой еще она могла стать за годы заточения под землей, когда только и делаешь, что копишь свою мощь? Хоук подозревал, что связана она не то с Тенью, не то с лириумом, не то со всем сразу, но точно сказать не мог. Вольной жизни, несмотря на все её преимущества, недоставало систематичного образования.

На духе-то последние Хоуковы запасы и кончились. Гаррет, всюду ходивший с запасным флаконом зелья в кармане последние лет-сколько-себя-помнил, от такого знатно прихуел. Последняя склянка в ладони ― уже пустая ― вселяла ощущение разваливающегося на части мира.

Он чуть было не бросился подбирать оставшиеся от духа камни: тварь кормилась лириумом, он чувствовал. Но Фенрис и Варрик отговорили его от этой затеи. Неочищенный лириум еще никого до добра не доводил, а что с ним сделал каменный дух ― одному Создателю известно.

Хоук, скрепя сердце и скрипя зубами, послушал их. Друзья правы. Если он отравится лириумом на Тропах, о возвращении домой можно забыть. А Гаррет ужасно хотел еще раз обнять мать, посмеяться над братом и почесать мабари за ушами.

Они продолжили путь.

Теперь Хоуку начало казаться, будто порождений тьмы на Тропах много, как никогда. Словно вся моровая орда вдруг переместилась в Вольную Марку. Гаррет уже прикидывал, не воспользоваться ли ему магией крови, но всякий раз фамильное Хоуково упрямство останавливало. Он исчерпал свои магические запасы до самого дна, но не сделал ни одного надреза на коже: ни на своей, ни на чужой. В отличие от отца, Гаррет магию крови не жаловал.

Они умудрились вернуться на тот путь, которым шли в экспедицию. И слава Создателю: в Марке Тропы во многих местах были разрушены, чтобы выйти на поверхность другим путем, пришлось бы шагать до самого Маркхэма. Хоук не был уверен, что у них хватит на это сил.

Но они почти выбрались из Троп, когда дорогу им преградил завал. Свод прохода обвалился совсем недавно. Сквозь неплотно прилегающие камни было видно издевательски-яркое голубое небо.

― Сиськи Создателя, хуй Андрасте! ― кратко описал ситуацию Варрик.

Хоук был с ним полностью согласен.

Будь у него в запасе хоть капля зелья, выбраться не составило бы труда. При виде кучи каменюк, которых не заболтаешь насмерть и не проткнешь двуручным мечом, как никогда ясно понимаешь всю важность и пользу магии. Но Хоук так вымотался, что даже пару искр не смог бы наколдовать.

― Надо было взять с собой хоть один камушек, ― сказал Хоук невесело. ― Тогда у нас был бы шанс.

― Мы всегда можем вернуться и найти несколько гарлоков позубастее, ― преувеличенно бодро отозвался Варрик, но его тон никого не обманул. ― По крайней мере, помрем быстро.

Фенрис, до этого молчавший и поглядывающий на Хоука с каким-то странным выражением лица, вдруг выпалил:

― Есть один способ, ― пробормотал он еле слышно, обращаясь к каменной стене. ― Только он не совсем обычный.

― Никак Задумчивый хочет предложить воспользоваться магией крови? ― присвистнул Варрик.

― Ну нет. До  _ такого _ я еще не дошел, ― процедил Фенрис.

Немного помолчал.

― Им иногда пользовался Данариус… ― продолжил эльф все так же тихо. ― Мои клейма, они ведь из чистого лириума.

― Предлагаешь мне съесть твою руку? ― спросил Хоук, сглатывая набежавшую от мысли о лириуме слюну.

― Просто облизать будет достаточно, ― заверил его Фенрис. ― И не совсем руку…

Эльф внезапно потянулся к завязкам на своих штанах, и спустя секунду Хоук увидел аккуратный мягкий член, перевитый лириумными нитями, словно венами.

― Ты шутишь? ― выдохнул Хоук.

Рядом затейливо ругнулся Варрик.

― Я сам не знаю, как это работает, ― заявил Фенрис, съежившись под взглядом Хоука.

Ага, зато Хоук, кажется, знал.

Лириум, въедаясь в кожу, изменяет её свойства. А у Фенриса татуировками оказался покрыт не только сам член, но ее и мошонка. Волшебная сперма, охуеть!

― Одно я знаю точно, ― сказал Хоук, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нормально. ― Никому в «Цветущей Розе» и не снилась такая сделка.

Варрик задушенно хмыкнул.

― Пойду… пойду пригляжу, чтобы порождения тьмы не застали нас врасплох, ― пробормотал гном и поспешно скрылся за ближайшим поворотом, оставив Фенриса и Хоука одних.

― Что ж, проверим, в чем я еще лучше твоего бывшего хозяина, ― усмехнулся Хоук и опустился перед Фенрисом на колени.

Тот вспыхнул, попытался отступить назад, и, если бы Хоук не удержал его, непременно упал бы и угодил в поток лавы у стены.

― Стой спокойно, ― велел Хоук, стараясь смотреть на Фенриса так строго, как это возможно, когда ты на коленях, а перед носом у тебя чужой член.

Который, кстати, совершенно неожиданно был уже не таким вялым, как прежде. Кажется, Фенрис переволновался.

Хоук мысленно хмыкнул, обхватил слабо серебрящийся татуировками ствол ладонью у самого основания. Второй провел по всей длине, чувствуя, как плоть под пальцами твердеет. Фенрис над ним, кажется, забыл, как дышать. Стоял прямой, как палка, вытянув руки по швам.

― Расслабься, ― сказал Хоук, лизнув на пробу бархатистую головку. На ней татуировок не было. ― Можешь вцепиться мне в волосы, если хочешь.

Фенрис ничего не ответил, и даже не шелохнулся.

Хоук лишь пожал плечами и продолжил: с негромким чавкающим звуком вобрал член в рот. Пока еще неглубоко, на пробу. Провел языком по всей длине, и Фенрис наконец-то отмер, коротко, судорожно выдохнул, даже как-то дернул руками.

― Сделать так еще раз? ― негромко спросил Хоук.

Фенрис ничего не сказал, только кивнул с таким остервенением, что движение это отдалось по всему телу. Хоук не заставил себя просить дважды: старательно водил языком, где-то повторяя изгибы клейм, где-то просто лаская голую кожу. Фенрис смелел, задышал часто-часто, зарылся пальцами в волосы Хоуку. Сначала едва ощутимо, но с каждым движением Хоукова языка все крепче сжимая пальцы.

― Создатель! ― гортанно выдохнул он.

― Просто Хоук, ― невнятно пробормотал Гаррет, ненадолго отстранившись, чтобы отдышаться.

Корень языка с непривычки побаливал.

Хоук снова вобрал в себя член, задвигал губами, подаваясь то вперед, то назад. Фенрис, окончательно забывший про смущение, задавал ритм, потягивая его за волосы, и хрипло постанывал.

― Ох, Создатель… Хоук… Я сейчас… ― выдохнул он, сдуру пытаясь отстранить Гаррета.

Тот же, напротив, подался вперед, насаживаясь глубже.

И когда Фенрис забился в оргазме, выпил все до капли.

***

Камни по воле Хоуковых рук вылетели наружу, как пробка из бутылки. Варрик тут же устремился вслед за ними, бормоча что-то о своей нелюбви ко всяческим пещерам и подземельям.

― Поверить не могу, что это сработало, ― Хоук услышал за своей спиной пораженный шепот.

Он обернулся и посмотрел в зеленые глаза Фенриса, все еще абсолютно круглые: не то от недавнего оргазма, не то от шока.

― Ты же сам сказал, что Данариус делал так раньше? ― негромко спросил Хоук.

― Пару раз и в дупель пьяным, ― признался эльф. И вдруг заявил. ― Вы, маги, ебанутые.

― Ах, вот оно что, ― обманчиво мягко произнес Гаррет. ― Зачем тогда предложил?

― Ну, попробовать стоило. Мы ведь выбрались отсюда, ― смущенно улыбнулся Фенрис и поспешил за Варриком к выходу.

«Попробовать стоило», значит. Что ж, за Фенрисом теперь числился должок. И Хоук точно знал, что стребует, когда они наконец вернутся в Киркволл. 


End file.
